


Everyone's Dream

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Dearest Sehanne,Merry Christmas love, hope you enjoy this lil fic as a gift.Lots of love,Gegi x
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Everyone's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunniesfw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/gifts).



> Dearest Sehanne,
> 
> Merry Christmas love, hope you enjoy this lil fic as a gift.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Gegi x

Being an intern was everyone’s dream.  
Being an intern at Astrix Enterprises was every IT majors dream- but Baekhyun had been the lucky one.  
After gruelling tests and interviews to see if he would be the right fit, he was finally- finally, accepted for the position of intern, working under the CEO of the company.

“Mr Byun, thankyou for joining us on time- you’ll be working under our youngest and most esteemed CEO, Park Chanyeol. Don’t take his age to be the only factor that determines him, he’s ruthless and if you aren’t a quick learner or a good listener you’ll be the first to go.”  
Hm. Quick learner, good listener? These were things that he was amazing at.  
“Yes of course, I understand.” Baekhyun smiled softly, letting the assistant lead the way.  
“Just knock on the door and wait for Mr Park to invite you in.”

Baekhyun did as he was told, knocking gently and hearing the smooth, deep voice on the other sided invite him in.  
The office he stepped into was brightly lit, floor to ceiling windows back lit the desk and silhouette of the CEO.  
“Ah, Mr Byun I take it. Please take a seat.”

Mr Park was an alluring, confident man- his smile was captivating, his words spoken so smoothly that Baekhyun was hanging on to every word. Add to that a beautiful body, a baby face and wide sparkling eyes- Mr Park was everyone’s dream too.  
“Oh and Baekhyun-“ Chanyeol called just before he was about to leave the office “I expect to see you putting in effort- the opportunity is not afforded to everyone.”  
Baekhyun nodded gently and got to work, settling himself at his desk.

Park Chanyeol may have been alluring, sexy, confident- but he was surely a slave driver! The piles of work that appeared on Baekhyun’s desk day after day were mind-boggling- how was it possible to have so much paper to sift through- surely they were trying to save the earth?!  
Baekhyun sighed deeply, his brain and fingers were numb from trying to file and sort the papers he had been given- every single file told a different story of the clients they worked and required individual attention.  
The only thing possibly great about this situation was that the CEO himself stayed behind late to finish up any work too.  
It was Friday, late into the evening and Baekhyun felt his stomach grumble. He had been in a hurry this morning rushing to work on time that he had skipped his meals.  
He really wished he hadn’t- he didn’t know what time he would be home and if he’d even have the energy to make anything.  
“Oh, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol was about to leave shrugging on his coat and looking at his watch “Youre still here- it’s Friday… and 8 o’clock”  
“I.. I wanted to get these files done” Baekhyun flushed under Chanyeol’s concerned expression.  
The taller bit his lip “I know I’m the CEO… but I feel like you’re over-working yourself. You’ve only been here a few short weeks and you’re already staying behind late- I know I said put effort in, but I don’t think I’ve seen you leave your desk today Baekhyun- you need to look after yourself” The CEO scolded lightly.  
Baekhyun bowed his head “I-I’m sorry Mr Park, I’ll make sure to make time for both things!”  
Chanyeol’s chuckle caught him off guard, “No need to apologise Baekhyun- are you hungry now?”  
“I.. um n-no” Baekhyun’s stomach grumbled, giving him away and he nodded shyly in defeat.  
“Good, I’ll bring the car around, you deserve to be treated for your hard work.” There’s a sparkle in Chanyeol’s eye and his smile is soft, fond as he looked at Baekhyun.  
The smaller felt his heart flutter “Y-yeah I’d like that. Thankyou.”

If someone had asked him, what it was like to be on a date with the CEO of Astrix Enterprises a mere month ago, he would say that was an impossible thing to think about.

But right now with Park Chanyeol sat opposite him seeming so incredibly normal, it was probably the best thing ever.  
“I.. uh, enjoyed that” Chanyeol rubbed his nape sheepishly, even for a CEO he was really adorable. “I would like to do it again… go for dinner… I mean not.. uh… anything else…”  
Baekhyun bit his lip, choosing to be brave for a moment and peck Chanyeol’s cheeks;  
“Me too. I… I would love that.” He smirked slightly “Dinner and anything else...”

If anyone had asked him what it was like to sleep with the CEO of Astrix Enterprises… well he wasn’t one to kiss and tell, but it was definitely everyone’s dream.

~fin


End file.
